<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happiest Family in Town by a1_kitkat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243751">Happiest Family in Town</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat'>a1_kitkat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Childhood Memories, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Future Fic, Kylex, M/M, Snow, Tenderness, Walks In The Woods, Wood Fire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:21:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle is worried his long hours at work have caused him to neglect his husband and their son, so the family of three take a weekend trip to old hunting cabin to reconnect</p>
<p> </p>
<p>PROMPT USED - FAMILY</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Manes/Kyle Valenti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kyle &amp; Alex</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happiest Family in Town</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kyle could barely keep his eyes open as he pulled his car into the drive. He muffled a yawn as he climbed out and made his way up to the front door. Key in hand, he unlocked the door and went inside. Had barely closed it behind him when he felt a small pair of arms wrapped around his leg.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His first instinct was to yelp but he maintained his dignity as he knelt down and swept his son into his arms. It was dark, he could barely see but the child immediately hugged him, nuzzling against him and Kyle had to take a moment to collect himself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’d been coming home to his son for four years but he still wasn’t used to it… to the feeling of a mini-him greeting him after work and looking at him so lovingly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you doing out of bed?” Kyle playfully scolded him. “It’s late, you should be sleeping.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Daddy said I could be up,” Jimmy replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did he now?” Kyle didn’t believe him. Not one bit. “Where is daddy?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sleeping. He was sleepy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyle understood, he was tired himself. He made sure the door was locked then carried Jimmy through the house. The light was on in the kitchen, light spilling into the living room and there he found Alex asleep on the couch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shhhh,” Kyle whispered. “Let’s not wake daddy. How about I read you a story?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah!” Jimmy exclaimed rather loudly and Kyle placed his finger to his lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shhhh,” he said again. “Quiet, remember?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jimmy nodded and hugged his daddy as he was carried into his bedroom. Kyle set him down on the bed and removed his jacket and shoes while his son scrambled under the covers. He climbed onto the bed; hugging Jimmy close as he read the very short story to him… three times before he agreed to settle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyle kissed him good night then grabbed his things. He tossed them into the bedroom then returned to the living room. Alex was still asleep but he knew he couldn’t leave him there; Alex often nodded off on the couch and his back didn’t thank him for it the next day.</p>
<p>He dropped to his knees and softly stroked Alex’s cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, sleepyhead,” Kyle whispered. “Alex?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmmmmmph.” Alex didn’t move or wake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alex, baby, I’m home,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ky..?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yep,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wh… Time’s…?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not late,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jimmy?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Back in bed, he jumped me the second I was in the door.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh,” Alex finally sat up, stifling a yawn as he fixed his gaze on Kyle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I remember the days when <em>you </em>used to jump me the second I got home,” Kyle lamented. “Or even <em>before</em> I got home… That time you jumped in my car the second I pulled into the drive… Or when you drove all the way to the hospital for a nooner during lunch…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kyle-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know, I know, we have a vibrant four-year-old. Frankly, I’d take you now if I wasn’t too exhausted.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good to see you haven’t completely forgotten how to be romantic…. Help me up,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyle wrapped his arm around Alex but instead of helping him to his feet, he picked him up and started to carry him to bed too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kyle,” Alex looked into his eyes. “I’m perfectly capable of-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just recapturing the romance, baby.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex shook his head but slipped his arm around Kyle’s neck and allowed him to carry him into the bedroom. He laughed as Kyle hauled him onto the mattress then immediately left the room to get the lights and check on Jimmy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By the time he returned and crawled into bed, he knew he’d be asleep within minutes but he wrapped his arms around Alex and placed soft kisses to his neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We don’t have to recapture the romance right this second,” Alex murmured. Kyle nodded in agreement and began to pull away only for Alex to grasp him, hold him close. “I didn’t say stop.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyle laughed, shaking his head in disbelief, as Alex turned into his embrace. Lying in bed, facing each other, legs tangled, Kyle’s hand stroking Alex’s cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jimmy’s dinosaur phase is in full swing,” Alex stated. “He cried for ten minutes straight because he just realized he <em>wasn’t </em>a dinosaur for Halloween last month and now he’s writing to Santa to ask him for a t-rex for Christmas.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s my boy, always hopeful,” Kyle agreed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>My</em> boy, getting used to disappointment,” Alex added.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey,” Kyle softly whispered, gently brushing Alex’s hair from his face. “Remember we banned that word years ago.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex smiled, more to himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ve never disappointed me, Kyle,” he said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well…” Kyle started to disagree.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“High school doesn’t count.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re right about our lives getting away from us though,” Kyle said. “Between work and life and Jimmy… I’ve been a bit neglectful of your needs-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now isn’t the time for this conversation.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look, I’m not working next weekend, let’s go away… Just the three of us, a little family holiday.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where? It’s such short notice…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The hunting cabin; we haven’t been there since before Jimmy started walking; it might even be snowing. We can have a fire and toast marshmallows… Like my dad used to do with us.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sounds nice.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is that a yes?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, absolutely.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex leaned closer and kissed Kyle’s lips but neither had the energy for anything more. They exchanged soft, gentle kisses for a few moments before settling down and both drifting off to sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The following morning, Kyle awoke first. He looked down at Alex, still sleeping peacefully and he knew a sure-fire way to wake his husband. He started by slowly kissing a trail down Alex’s chest, and could already see the tenting under the sheet before he ducked under the covers. Still kissing a trail along Alex’s skin as he started to lower his boxers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was about to take Alex into his mouth when he heard the bang of the bedroom door and a squeal of delight as their son darted into the room and threw himself onto the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex awoke with a start and Kyle had barely scrambled from under the covers before Jimmy was cuddling between them. He was <em>almost </em>disappointed. It was hard to be angry when his son was snuggling close to Alex and staring up at him. Jimmy reached out and wrapped his tiny hand around Kyle’s finger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Love you, daddy,” Jimmy whispered and Kyle’s heart melted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex wrapped his arms around Jimmy and reached for Kyle too. He immediately cuddled into the embrace, holding Alex and their son in his arms. Two identical pairs of eyes gazed at him and Kyle wanted to freeze this moment, forever in time. He pressed a kiss to Jimmy’s crown before leaning over him to kiss Alex’s lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do I have to go to alien school today?” Jimmy asked them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, you do,” Alex told him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyle tried not to laugh. Jimmy only went to preschool two days a week but he always tried to wrangle a way out of it. He dubbed it ‘alien school’ because of the giant alien painted on the door of his classroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Remember, daddy takes you today,” Alex said as he looked at Kyle. They had shared pick up and drop off duties.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay,” he pouted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But I’m making breakfast,” Alex added.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yay!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jimmy scrambled off the bed and ran from the room, no doubt heading for the kitchen. Kyle watched him go, wondering how much mischief he could get into before Alex caught up with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He couldn’t have slept another five minutes?” Kyle whispered while secretly glad he hadn’t barged in a minute later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s growing up so fast,” Alex lamented.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s that?” Kyle teased. “You’re ready for another one?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No!” He immediately began to laugh. “I love both of you with all my heart and that’s enough. We agreed… One and done, remember?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know, I love our family. It’s perfect just the way it is but it’s been a few years and I just… wanted to be sure we’re still on the same page.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jimmy’s the perfect amount of both of us and that’s all we wanted.” Alex pulled Kyle to him and kissed him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>CRASH!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex winced but Kyle slipped out of bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I got this,” he said. “Don’t rush out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyle handed Alex his prosthetic, kissed him quickly then hurried into the kitchen to see what trouble his son had gotten into.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their bags were packed, the car was ready, Jimmy was already in his booster seat yet still managing to bounce with excitement at going on a ‘road trip’. It was only a couple of hours but Alex secretly hoped he’d drop off to sleep quickly… He might’ve too if Kyle hadn’t pumped him full of sugar right before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex was doing final checks while Kyle was on the phone. He headed towards the driver’s side of the car as Kyle put his phone away, reached for his arm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You want me to drive?” Kyle asked him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you want to?” Alex replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You look tired is all and the other day your leg-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My leg is fine,” he didn’t mean to snap. Maybe he really was just tired.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not, daddy,” Jimmy piped up from inside the car. “Yesterday you had to get uncle Max to help you up!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyle stared at Alex in shock. It was the first he’d heard of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is that why Max stopped by for coffee yesterday?” Kyle asked. He’d been surprised to find Max in their home when he got home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Traitor,” Alex murmured to Jimmy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alex, are you okay?” Kyle asked him. “Did you want to call this weekend off?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No; Kyle, I’m fine. Really,” Alex assured him. “I slipped down the backstairs is all. It had nothing to do with any pain, just a bad miscalculation. Max happened to call a moment later and he wasn’t far away so he came over to help. That’s it, I’m okay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyle didn’t look convinced but Alex handed him the car keys. He started to walk away but Kyle reached for his hand, tugged him back and tenderly kissed him. Alex smiled; relieved Kyle wasn’t mad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not that Kyle ever got <em>mad</em>; as a doctor, he just tended to worry. His natural instinct was to help because he hated knowing someone was in pain. The first time Jimmy got sick, he was only three months old and he cried all night… Kyle had cried too, feeling so helpless to help his own son.</p>
<p>Even Alex wasn’t spared Kyle’s concern; he loved that after all these years, Kyle still fussed over his leg but <em>sometimes </em>it did get to be a little frustrating.</p>
<p>Alex reached up and gently stroked Kyle’s cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wouldn’t keep something serious from you,” he assured him. “You know that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyle nodded in agreement but stole a soft kiss for reassurance before accepting the keys. He then walked Alex to the passenger side, opened the door for him. Alex raised his eyebrow at him but Kyle just smiled, waited until his husband was settled then he closed the door and hurried to the driver’s seat. Five minutes later they were on the road out of town, Jimmy singing loudly in the backseat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Twenty-seven minutes into the drive and Jimmy was still singing loudly in his booster seat. It had been cute for the first thirty seconds, listening to him proudly singing a song he’d made up himself about dinosaurs pooping. Alex was getting a migraine and eyeing Kyle in mild irritation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t look at me, he’s <em>your son </em>with all that musical talent,” Kyle said to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When he’s hyped up on the sugar <em>you </em>gave him, that’s when he’s definitely <em>your son</em>,” Alex said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, Jimmy?” Kyle called into the backseat, his eyes looking at their son in the mirror.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What daddy?” Jimmy replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not ‘what’ yes,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes daddy?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You maybe wanna sing something else? Something a little quieter?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are we there yet?” Jimmy asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, not yet.” Alex replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are we there <em>yet</em>?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where <em>are</em> we going?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex turned in the seat to look at Kyle who cast him a small glance before focusing on the road. Had neither of them actually told their son where they were going?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s a bit of a camping trip but instead of staying in a tent like on tv, it’s a little cabin with a fireplace,” Alex said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And running water,” Kyle added.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“An indoor toilet,” Alex said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No roughing it for us.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know… No TV could be roughing it for Jimmy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are we there yet?” Jimmy asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex shook his head and wondered if he could distract him by getting him to sing again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By some miracle that Alex was somewhat jealous of, Kyle’s crazy idea worked and Jimmy’s sugar high lasted until they were about ten minutes away from the cabin. As the car pulled up in front, he turned around and found the small boy fast asleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Told you it would work,” Kyle whispered before they climbed out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex shook his head, key in hand, he walked up the steps and unlocked the door while Kyle climbed into the back and removed the sleeping child from his seat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The place wasn’t too bad, since they’d started letting their friends come up in their absence. Max had clearly been the last one here, the place had been dusted and the book shelves had been reorganized. Kyle came in after Alex, Jimmy’s head resting on his shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Guess what we didn’t stop to consider?” Kyle whispered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s that?” Alex was half distracted by the precious sight before him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sleeping arrangements?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There’s only one bedroom…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll take the couch.” Kyle offered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? No!” Alex objected.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“All three of us can’t sleep in the bed and Jimmy’s too young to be out here on his own. I’ll put him in the bed and you can watch over him but if he gets past you, I’ll be here, guarding the door.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kyle, I don’t want to…. not share a bed with you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyle reached up and touched Alex’s cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s two nights, we’ll be okay,” Kyle assured him before starting to move away. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He placed Jimmy on the couch then they both headed to the bedroom to change the linen. Kyle went to the car for their bags while Alex carried Jimmy to bed. They worked together to change him into pyjamas, placed him under the covers and both kissed him goodnight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They left the bedroom door open a sliver in case he awoke and called out to them but the couple moved into the small living area, so many memories swimming in their minds as Kyle wrapped his arms around Alex and pulled him close.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s been a long time,” Alex said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I always hoped for the day I could bring my son here,” Kyle confessed. “Although… The image itself has shifted over the years…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Used to envision you and Liz standing here like this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe, originally… my dad was always here too, so happy and proud.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He was proud of you, Kyle.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He was proud of you, too…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyle spun them both around and they peered at the photograph hanging on the wall of both their father’s though both of their gazes seemed fixed upon Jim Valenti rather than Jesse Manes. Kyle stood behind Alex, arms around his waist, and he pressed a soft kiss to his neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My dad would’ve been thrilled for <em>us</em>,” Kyle said. “If he’d still been alive to attend our wedding… He would’ve pulled me aside and told me I was marrying a good man.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex’s lips curled into a smile but he couldn’t return the sentiment. Had <em>his</em> father still been alive, Jesse would never have attended Alex’s wedding to another man… Even if that man was Kyle. He definitely would’ve felt Kyle was in the wrong for marrying Alex.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I mean,” Kyle continued, realizing the impact his statement was having on Alex. “He wouldn’t have had to say it at all because I <em>know </em>I married a good one; the best of the best.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kyle-” Alex started.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re everything to me, Alex.” He entwined their fingers, feeling Alex’s wedding ring against his skin. “I’d marry you <em>every day </em>if I could… Because I take you to be my husband, today and tomorrow for the rest of our lives. You’re my entire World, the love of my life, co-father of our son. I never want to imagine my life without you in it… And knowing that my father definitely would’ve approved, that’s just the icing on the cake.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I promised to love, honour and cherish you for the rest of our lives,” Alex replied. “And that was quite the… Screw you to <em>my </em>father. Can you possibly imagine how furious he’d have been, that I corrupted <em>you</em> to my sinful and perverted ways?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Doesn’t that just make it even hotter?” Kyle teased before kissing him again. Alex’s lips curled into a small smile. “Wanna corrupt me on the couch right now?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was late by the time they went their separate ways for bed. Alex and Kyle argued further over who’d take the couch but Kyle was adamant and sent Alex into the bedroom. Jimmy hadn’t moved an inch, still fast asleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex lay beside him, watching him sleep until he drifted off himself. Kyle was having a harder time on the couch, remembering it being much more comfortable as a kid. He tossed and turned for hours, sleeping intermittently but telling himself it was because Alex wasn’t beside him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Around five in the morning, he gave up trying and quietly made his way into the bedroom. Jimmy was curled up against the wall, Alex closer to the door. The bed wasn’t big enough for the three of them but Kyle didn’t care. He had just enough room to climb in beside Alex, spooning him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That better be a gun in your pants,” Alex murmured into the pillow as Kyle’s body pressed against his.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not but if you move at all, I might shoot it,” Kyle whispered in his ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shhhh… Don’t wake him or we’ll have to get up and it’s too early for that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aww, our son, you love him the most when he’s sleeping…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t rain on my quiet time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyle kissed Alex’s neck again and held him close, pressed together on the bed. Kyle was precariously on the very edge but he was with his two main men and that’s all that mattered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was awkward but they did manage a few more hours of sleep before Jimmy was up, jumping on the bed and staring out the window at the falling snow. Kyle wrangled him from the bed and took him to the bathroom while Alex headed to the living room to light a fire.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyle started on breakfast while Alex had a quick shower then they started to plan out their day. They’d hoped for a touch of snow and Jimmy begged to go outside and play. He asked over and over while eating breakfast… Well, pushing his food around the plate, too excited to eat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex was on the brink of bribery to make Jimmy eat but he could see Kyle was equally as eager to go outside and play in the snow. He knew Kyle’s enthusiasm would win out so he sighed and gave in. Kyle bundled himself and Jimmy in scarves and coats and gloves and they headed outside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex wasn’t too keen on the snow but he ventured onto the front porch to watch his boys’ play. Both Jimmy and Kyle made a massive snow dinosaur which looked more like a giant lump of snow but Jimmy was proud, grinning from ear to ear as he stood beside it for a photo. A snowball fight led to them making snow angels before Kyle relented and they came back inside the cabin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was warm from the fire while both Kyle and Jimmy’s clothes were soaked. Kyle whipped his coat and shirt off which made Jimmy giggle and scream ‘daddy’s naked!’ before following his example and trying to take his own clothes off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex scrambled to get Jimmy into the bathroom and into dry clothes. When they returned to the living area, Kyle was still shirtless. Alex moved towards him, his hand lightly stroking the small of his back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jimmy was looking at the photo on the wall, frowning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who’s that?” He asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex picked him up, moved closer for him to see it better. It was an old image so it wasn’t surprising Jimmy didn’t recognize the two very young men in the photo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s Kyle’s daddy and mine…” he said, pointing to the photo. “They’re your grandpas…” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Like ‘Turo?” Jimmy asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, Grandpa Arturo is your… pseudo grandpa.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sumo grandpa?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Pseudo</em>,” Alex corrected. “He’s not… a blood relative but he’s family.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked to Kyle who simply shrugged. Sometimes it was just too difficult to explain their convoluted family tree.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My dad and Kyle’s dad used to be friends and they’d bring us up here all the time, just like we’ve brought you here this weekend. Last time you were here, you weren’t even a year old.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That was a <em>long</em> time ago!” Jimmy stated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyle moved across the room and kissed his cheek, smiling at Alex.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Me!” Jimmy cried as he pointed across the room to another photo. “It me!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both Alex and Kyle frowned at each other but they moved in the direction Jimmy was pointing. On the wall was a frame neither of them had noticed before. Inside was a photo of the two of them, hugging Jimmy in their arms… almost a mirror image of how they were standing right now. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That was at…” Kyle trailed off. They both recognized the photo as having been taken at Max, Isobel and Michael’s last birthday.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex put Jimmy down and took the photo from the wall. He couldn’t resist opening the back of the frame. Written on the back of the print was the date and a small caption ‘the happiest family in town’. Kyle peered over Alex’s shoulder, smiling at Max’s handwriting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyle took the frame, reassembled it and hung the photo back on the wall. He called Jimmy over, picked him up in his arms and they huddled beneath the image while Kyle snapped a photo of the three of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sent the photo to Max with the caption ‘still the happiest family in town’ then he pulled one of the games off the shelf. Alex, Kyle and Jimmy settled on the floor in front of the fire playing games for the rest of the afternoon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn’t until Kyle started to prepare dinner that he saw Max’s reply. He tossed his phone to Alex who read the text and burst out laughing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After dinner, they toasted marshmallows in the fireplace. Jimmy settled in Alex’s arms until he finally fell asleep. Kyle watched as Alex held their precious son in his arms and couldn’t resist taking another photo or two to add to the wall later. He moved closer, wrapped his arms around Alex and tenderly kissed him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A well-practiced exchange and Kyle got to his feet, carrying Jimmy to bed. He tucked him under the covers, kissed him goodnight then returned to the fireside and Alex. Kyle wrapped a blanket around them and they snuggled on the floor, exchanging soft, gentle kisses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This weekend has been amazing,” Alex whispered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>You’re</em> amazing,” Kyle said. “You’re like… Superman; between your job and home and raising Jimmy… I feel like I’m not there enough for you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kyle, no, don’t say that! We both work weird hours is all. Your job is important and you love it, helping people, saving lives…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You and Jimmy are the most important part of my life. I promise I’ll start pulling my weight more-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex reached up and placed his finger to Kyle’s lips to silence him. He looked into his love’s eyes as he carefully climbed into his lap, straddling him. Alex slid his hand behind Kyle’s neck, fingers sneaking into his hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are the least neglectful father I know,” Alex started.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s… not saying much.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shhhh! But if you <em>really </em>want to start making up for the long hours and the night shifts… Maybe we need to start working on our alone time, especially in the bedroom…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh, Jimmy is asleep in the bedroom…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then let’s just stay here, be super quiet and make love in front of the fire… Just like old times.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I like the sound of that but good luck you being ‘super quiet’, baby,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex grasped Kyle’s hair, yanked his head back then leaned down and kissed him deeply.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Guess that means I’m the one in charge tonight, you know I can’t keep my mouth shut when you’re inside me,” Alex whispered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Less talk, more love making,” Kyle replied as he wrapped his arms around Alex and held him close.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By the following morning, the snow had practically vanished which meant the drive back home wouldn’t be too bad. Kyle wanted to take a quick walk to stretch his legs before the long drive ahead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They bundled up in coats and set out for a walk. Jimmy walked between his two dads, both holding a hand each as they moved through the trees. Alex wasn’t sure if Kyle had a destination but when they reached the tree with the remnants of their childhood treehouse, all he could do was stare up at it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jimmy ran to the base of the tree, staring up at what used to be a treehouse. Kyle wrapped his arms around Alex and pulled him close.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“One day, when Jimmy’s older, I’m going to build him a treehouse to rival the one we had,” Kyle told him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’ll be perfect… because it’ll be made by you and with love,” Alex replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And a great excuse to come back here more often… and childproof the cabin too…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe we could… baby proof it too?” Alex almost shyly suggested.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why would we baby proo… Alex? Are you saying…?” Kyle’s eyes lit up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know it was a lot to go through but maybe we should talk about growing our family a bit more… I mean, we might decide that this truly is perfect for us, just the way we are but we really should talk about it, before Jimmy gets too much older…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alex, I love you and I’ll love you if we have child or a hundred-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex kissed him to stop him talking as Jimmy came running back to them. Kyle bent down and swept him off his little legs. Jimmy giggled as his daddy lifted him onto his shoulders. Kyle took Alex’s hand and they started back towards the cabin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, Jimmy,” Alex looked up at his son. “How would you like to be a big brother? Have a younger brother or sister?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, thank you, daddy,” Jimmy immediately replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both Alex and Kyle exchanged a look. Fortunately, the decision wasn’t up to Jimmy but as they looked into each other’s eyes, it didn’t matter to either of them where their future would take them. They were together, happy, in love, with a child they both loved and would protect with their own lives.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they began the drive back to Roswell, Jimmy started singing a new song he’d just written about <em>not </em>wanting a brother or sister. Kyle took Alex’s hand and gently kissed the back of his palm, holding it in his for the majority of the trip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once they were finally home, the first thing Alex noticed was a box on the front stoop. He picked it up, removed the lid to reveal a new photo frame. The image inside was that of the selfie Kyle had sent to Max the previous day. Alex took it inside but couldn’t resist removing it from the frame to read the caption Max had written on the back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The date of the photo and location it was taken was neatly scrawled upon the photo as was the same thing Max had texted to Kyle.</p>
<p>‘Why is Kyle naked?’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex showed the caption to Kyle and they both began to laugh. Kyle slipped the photo back into the frame then made room on the bookcase for it, to display for all who visited. He wanted every person who passed through their home to see ‘the happiest family in town’.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>